Blazblue: Caliginous Ultimatum
by Talon Gerrard
Summary: The events of Chrono Phantasma have ended. Ragna the Bloodedge is missing. Rachel has a request to make of Tsubaki. Kill Ragna the Bloodedge before he dies. This story will visit characters both old and new. Who are the chosen of the Azure? "End there is the beginning. I have enclosed a contradiction of all. I beginning all. I will destroy everything. Is "blue" I am." The Blazblue
1. Prologue: Chrono Phantasma

**This is my first Blazblue fanfiction. The story takes place directly after the events of Chrono Phantasma. It is a direct interpretation of how I think the events after Chrono Phantasma would go happen. Please enjoy the story. I do not own any of the characters (except any possible oc's I might throw in) in the story, the name, or anything involving Blazblue. All rights go to Arc System Works.**

**Prologue**

"Ragna!"

"Brother!"

The battle against Takemikazuchi had finally ended. Celica and Ragna emerge from the monster with Nu, the 13th Prime-Field Device, Noel and Jin waiting for them outside. Ragna and Celica walk up to them with a smile.

"We're back," Ragna says. Celica turns to the copy of Nirvana standing behind her.

"We're safe now... Thank you Minerva."

"..." Too most, Minerva is just silently standing there, but Celica knows what she has to say.

"Celica, are you okay?" Noel asks, sincerely worried about Celica's well-being. Celica turns back towards Noel with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Noel relieved looks to see Ragna sort of staring at her with a stern look on his face.

"How long were we gone?" he asks

"I'd say about two to three seconds…" Ragna's look loosens up.

"I see…" Noel looks at the girl in Ragna's arms that was Nu-13

"That girl…" Ragna looks down at Nu and turns to Celica.

"Yeah. We found her inside. Celica, would you mind healing her?"

"Of course. Just a second…" Celica gets ready to work when Hakumen quickly rushes to the scene.

"Fools… She is the source of all disaster. Cut her out of destiny and life alike." Ragna pulls Nu away from the masked warrior.

"Shut up, I've seen enough killing today." Hakumen then draws his sekigan blade.

"Then I shall inherit that duty. Step aside, Celica A. Mercury." Celica jumps in between Ragna, who was cradling Nu, and Hakumen.

"No... Don't kill her."

"That is one wish I cannot honor, Celica. The creature you hold will one day bring chaos upon us…" After Hakumen had said this, a voice emerged from behind.

"It seems the celebration has come to a close." Everyone turns towards the voice to find the Imperator standing behind the group. Jin was the first to speak up.

"Ah, almost forgot about you," Jin said, followed by Hakumen and Ragna.

"Imperator…"

"Saya!" Ragna sets Nu down and charges at the former leader of the Librarium. "This is it. I'm going to end you here," Ragna says.

"..." The Imperator does nothing but stand there, not even flinching. Ragna goes to swing at her but stops.

"Gr…"

"What is the matter? I will not dodge," she says. Suddenly, her eyes get wide and sadistic. "Or do you want me… Brother?"

"You…" Ragna says angrily. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his sister. The younger sister he was so protective of when they were younger and living at the orphanage. The younger sister that he had taken care of when she had gotten sick. The Imperator's face saddens for a moment.

"You would still deny me, Brother? You still hate me?" The Imperator then looks into Ragna's eyes, "But I tell you, you will never be able to save me… ever." The instant the Imperator finishes speaking, pain flares in Ragna's back and a flash of red blurs his vision.

"Gahargh!" Nu's voice speaks into Ragna's ear from close behind.

"Don't say something so sad like "helping" me, Ragna…" Ragna spins around to face the silver-haired Murakumo Unit.

"Nu, you...!" Celica, Noel, and Jin all begin to rush to him.

"Ragna!"

"Ragna!"

"Brother!" Ragna crumples to the ground holding his wound. Hakumen jumps in and swings his sword.

"Zeiyah!" The blade slices right through Imperator with no resistance and the Imperator fades away. "What?!" The disembodied voice of the Imperator echoes in the air.

"The blade that can kill time… But how unfortunate. My time ended long ago…" The Imperator appears behind Hakumen, "Therefore, your blade will never reach me. This is your end, Susano'o Unit!"

"Wha-?!" Hakumen's voice is cut short as a portal swallows him in darkness and disappears along with him.

"Mr. Hakumen!" Celica shouts. She rushes to try and save him but was helpless to do anything. The Imperator speaks up yet again.

"You have returned… Phantom." Then the shadowy figure of the Phantom appears before the group and stands by the Imperator's side.

"..." Celica looks at the Phantom, the being that was her older sister.

"No. You're… kidding," she says. Noel Vermillion jumps in front of Jin and Celica.

"Celica, Major Kisaragi… Stand behind me…"

"Huh?" Jin says, clearly puzzled about what Noel was about to do. Noel takes a wide stance.

"Lux Sanctus… Summoning!" Noel shouts. In a flash of blinding, white light, she transforms into the 12th Prime-Field Device, Mu-12, "I will stop you right there!" The Imperator takes notice in Noel and smiles.

"Ah… Blade of the Godslayer. This is becoming quite interesting. I suppose I must put up a fight… I call upon thee once more, foul beast."

"Huh!?" Noel says. What could the Imperator be talking about? Takemikazuchi was already defeated. How could the Imperator have it fight again so soon? Then a murderous red aura emanates from just behind the Imperator and a form that looked that of the Black Beast emerged from one source...Ragna.

"Gaaaaah!" Ragna shouts. Pain filled his entire body, ravaging at his very soul as his Azure Grimoire went completely haywire. Jin and Noel look over at Ragna in horror.

"The Dark… One...?" Jin says.

"Jin, Noel… Please… Take Celica and get out of… here-!" The pain running through him made it nearly impossible to get the words out. "GUAAAAAAAH!" Celica tries to get closer to Ragna. She wanted to help him. He was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do ease him.

"Ragna!"

"RUN!" Jin draws Yukianesa, his ice katana and takes a fighting stance.

"Dammit, Noel. Take Celica and run," he orders.

"But-!"

"NOW! I'll take care of this… so back off, you scum!" Noel determined to help, takes a fighting stance as well.

"No. Minerva, you're in charge of Celica… take her with you."

"..." Minerva understood immediately and picked up Celica and takes off, Celica crying out in her arms.

"RAGNA!" She felt so helpless. All she wanted to do was help. But, there was nothing she was able to do in the end. Jin glares at Noel.

"You fool…"

"Major Kisaragi, I'm going to fight too. Besides… I can't leave Ragna here to die!" Jin swishes his hair defiantly and looks back towards his brother.

"Hmph, suit yourself… But just stay out of my way."

"You...idiots…! Gah!" Ragna says hanging on to what little sanity he had left. The ground underneath began to rumble and shake, the aura around Ragna becoming darker and more powerful. Noel looks to Ragna in shock. A smile crudely spreads across Jin's face.

"Ugh! Ragna!"

"Let's begin… Brother!" The Imperator notices something as the event begins and looks around.

"I see neither Hazama nor Relius… No matter, my pact with them expires along with the banquet," She turns to take her leave, "They have served me well… Perhaps the next time we meet, I will grant them a pleasant death as their reward. We go, Phantom," she says walking away from the chaos, the Phantom closely in tow.

"..."

"Wait! Eek!" Noel notices the Imperator leaving and makes an attempt to stop her only to get halted by Ragna.

"Run… Noel… I'll kill you…!"

"Ragna!"

The Imperator stood before the Master Unit. The wind blowing through her violet hair. After a moment of looking upon it, she spoke,

"Master Unit: Amaterasu…" she said, "How many times must you repeat this meaningless dream in order to be satisfied...? I regret not being able to destroy you… but the prologue is now over. Let us begin the ritual." She turns to the giant seithr monstrosity, Takemikazuchi, "Gigant, fulfill your purpose!" In response, the beast roared.

"Ahhhh!"

"Sin invented mankind… Become His messenger and gather all that remains of the old world, that you may become the vessel to create it anew. The Embryo…" She rose her hand to the sky and above her a blood red orb was taking form. "The day of reckoning has become the day we return to God… Only those chosen by the power of the Azure shall remain in this world. Tsukuyomi… The time has come to choose. Fulfill your destiny!" Just then, Rachel Alucard appears before the Tsukuyomi Unit,

"Tsukuyomi. Protect the Master Unit!" In response to her command, the Tsukuyomi Unit placed it Absolute Barrier upon the Master Unit. The Imperator looked upon it, disappointed.

"So that is your decision." The Imperator walks up before Rachel.

"Of course… As long as she is here, the world can be rebuilt from her memories… All we can hope to do in this twisted world, is to preserve the data."

"Have you still not learned after all these repetitions?!" the Imperator asks. She was slightly irritated by Rachel's demeanor. Rachel simply smiles and replies,

"This is a tedious, monotonous, incurably hideous place, our world… Yet I love it still.

"Being as high as yourself speaking of love… I am at a complete loss for words. Why do you not seek it, as well…? The Embryo which exists right here… The brand new Azure will be created…! The true Blazblue!"

"I will defeat you and obtain it, so fear not, Hades…" The Imperator smiles at Rachel's comment.

"Hmph… Even I would be unable to reach Amaterasu as Tsukuyomi protects her… But when all the entitled have disappeared, victory will be mine. The Black Beast will consume all, and the world will once more return to nothing," she says, her smile growing wider, " The state of "nothing"... That is my one and only desire. Rachel Alucard, I shall gift you death one day, as well."

"Then I shall present you with life. And I think that would be your end," Rachel remarks.

"I shant be deferred forever. Death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

Kagura Mutsuki, the head of the Duodecim in the NOL, awaits in his office for Kokonoe, who had finally emerged from the infirmary. She had been watching the events of the fight with Takemikazuchi and onward in her lab and then looking over Jin and Noel after coming back from the carnage that was Ragna the Bloodedge. Kagura spoke as soon as she entered the room.

"So… What happened?" he asked. Kokonoe shuts the door behind her and turns to answer the question she had been given.

"The Imperator disappeared… Hazama and Relius are both MIA." She takes her special catnip candy out of her mouth and continued, "Seithr vanished… which means maintaining the cities that relied on it… basically all of them, is becoming extremely difficult. I've routed electricity to all of the Heirarchical cities from Sector Seven… But I doubt it will last long." Hibiki joins in on the conversation, taking to Kagura's side,

I will try to gather all of the survivors in one area, so we don't have to waste too much energy."

"Hmph, the fate of the world that relied too much on ars magus," Kagura said, thinking out loud.

"Not only that, despite the fact that the seithr is gone, the seithr-ization of those contaminated by it is still progressing. They will soon be consumed by that black sphere," Kokonoe explains.

"What is that… anyway?" Kagura asks.

"I have no idea, to be honest. Rachel called it the Embryo, but… its mass is close to zero. All I can do is say it's… something." Kagura, frustrated, pounds his desk,

"Damn… I don't understand anything…" Hibiki speaks up once more,

"The Librarium Head Quarters are in complete panic. Thanks to Lord Homura, it is still functioning, but only just. Most of the soldiers and guards have been reduced to seithr…" Hibiki says sadly, "Nevertheless, it is quite faint...but we are detecting a few wielders of ars magus…"

"That must've been what she meant by the "chosen ones"..." Kagura says, "Although it sounds like they were technically chosen, too. I can still use it, though barely. So, uhh… Whatever happened to that God?"

"The Master Unit is still hovering over the ruins of Ibukido along with that black sphere," Hibiki answered. Kagura turns to the two-tailed beast kin,

"Isn't there anything you can do Kokonoe…?" Kokonoe shakes her head.

"That thing is shielded by the Absolute Barrier of the Tsukuyomi Unit. No one can intervene upon what happens inside."

"I see… So, how're Noel and Jin doing?" Hibiki explained their conditions,

"Miss Noel escaped with minor injuries, but Major Kisaragi is in critical condition. Right now, Miss Celica is attempting to heal him with all of her powers… I suppose "magic" is really nice to have in times like these."

"She always pushes herself too hard… Try to find some time, and make her rest," Kagura orders.

"No worries there," Hibiki replies, "I check up on her once every three hours… Nonetheless, I've never seen Major Kisaragi in such a state before." Kagura turns back to Kokonoe, a question still burning in the back of his mind,

"So… where is the one responsible for that? Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"He disappeared without a trace," Kokonoe said, "I have absolutely no idea where he is… I have Tager on the mission, but I don't have much hope. Maybe he died…?" As the words left her mouth, a stillness was set in the room. The thought of the Grim Reaper being dead after all they had been through. Finally Kagura broke the silence,

"He's not dead. Heh, I just wish I knew what that idiot was up to."

Back in the infirmary, a slightly annoyed Celica was pushing a very worried Tsubaki out the door. Tsubaki had been wanting to watch over Jin the whole time Celica was working, and it was starting to become bothersome.

"Sorry, I'm not saying you're in my way or anything, but...?"

"Please, do not worry, Celica," Tsubaki said,"...Look after Jin for me… please." Celica gives Tsubaki an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry…! Leave it to me!" she says. With that, she returns to infirmary to get back to work on healing Jin. Tsubaki really cared about Jin. It frustrated her so much that she was not able to help him in his current condition. She punched the wall trying to let her anger out.

"Ugh...Jin…" She thought of all the things her and Jin had been through, between school and the events after his escape. It was almost all taken away from her. Almost taken away by one man. The thought ravaged the back of Tsubaki's mind.

"Ragna the Bloodedge…!"

"Does the wall make an adequate punching bag for you? This is very unlike you, Tsubaki." Tsubaki turns and sees Rachel standing behind her.

"...Rachel."

"Don't shed too many tears for Jin prematurely. The Hero always survives the story, after all," Rachel says playfully.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." Rachel smiles at the comment.

"Oh dear, terrifying."

"I don't feel like talking to people right now… Would you mind leaving me alone?" Tsubaki begins to start off to get away from Rachel until the vampire speaks up once more.

"Where might you be going?"

"None of your business," Tsubaki replies coldly.

"Are you going to look for Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"Yes, I'm going to find him... And bring him to justice."

"Tell me, Tsubaki… What does Ragna look like to you. Through those clouded eyes of yours?"

"...Evil. Ragna the Bloodedge is the root of all evil in this world...!"

"Because he hurt Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion?"

"That would be part of it. And if I said I hold no grudge against him, it would be a lie," Tsubaki takes a second to process her thoughts, "But I promised Jin… That I would inherit his responsibility, and defeat the Imperator and Ragna the Bloodedge… That was his will. To make sure that happens… That is what I live for."

"I see... then do you have time for a bit of advice?"

"What is it?"

"That classless, loutish fool, Ragna the Bloodedge, does not have much time allotted to him."

"Huh?"

"Whether or not you involve yourself, he will soon die."

"Ragna the Bloodedge is going to die...?" Tsubaki asked, "...Do you mean to tell me to let him go just because you said so?"

"I do not try to interfere with you. If you wish to kill him and can do so, then you may," Rachel replies, "I fear he's shouldering a heavy burden. A burden large enough and wide enough to swallow the whole world. A burden whose evil is slowly eating away at him. Which is why, Tsubaki… You and Jin Kisaragi need to defeat him. He must be slain before he dies."

"Kill him… before he dies?"

"That is why I have a request to make of you, wielder of the Zero-type Izayoi… The only blade that can destroy - us - the Chrono Phantasma. If he for whatever reason dies before you can sever his fate…" Rachel pauses taking in what she is about to say,"...Then you must kill me, Tsubaki Yayoi. That is the only way we can completely eradicate the evil within him…"

**That basically recaps everything from the end of Chrono Phantasma. Now the events of Caliginous Ultimatum can truly begin. I will be posting more of the story itself in due time. Until then, survive.**


	2. Chapter 1-Azure Tears

**This is my first Blazblue fan fiction. The story takes place directly after the events of Chrono Phantasma. It is a direct interpretation of how I think the events after Chrono Phantasma would happen. Please enjoy the story. I do not own any of the characters (except any oc's I might throw in) in the story, the name, or anything involving Blazblue. All rights go to Arc System Works.**

**Chapter 1**

**Azure Tears**

"You… idiots…! Gah!"

"Ugh! Ragna!"

"Let's begin… Brother!"

"I see neither Hazama nor Relius… No matter, my pact with them expires along with the banquet. They have served me well… Perhaps the next time we meet, I will grant them a pleasant death as their reward. We go, Phantom."

"..."

"Wait! Eek!"

"Run… Noel… I'll kill you…!"

"Ragna!" Noel faces back toward Ragna then looking back in the Imperator's direction for a second. She got away. Noel thought.

"Noel, don't waste your time on the likes of her. We have a bigger problem to take care of," Jin says. Noel scowls over to where the Imperator once was, but Jin was right. Ragna was completely out of control and had to be stopped.

"Right!"

"RAAUUUUUUUUGGH!" The ground shook as Ragna howled in pain, parts of his body were changing form. Most notably his right arm. His hand had turned into the shape of a giant, black claw. His eyes glowing red and his teeth had turned into neatly shaped fangs, similar to the ones depicted on the Black Beast.

"Alright, Brother! Allow me to ease your pain and end your misery!"

"Jin…! Get out of here!" Ragna warns, but Jin was much too excited.

"You want me to leave, Brother?" Jin laughed, "Why would I do that? This is finally my chance to fight you at your full strength! I've always wanted to fight you at your full strength, but you've always been holding back. I'm going to finally prove to you... that I'm stronger! This is the day I finally get to kill you, Brother!" Jin lunged forward with incredible speed with Yukianesa drawn.

"Major! Wait!" Noel shouts, but by that time it was too late. Jin was already on the attack, leaving Noel with no choice but to go in after him and help. Ragna sees them coming, despite his warnings.

No. Get away! Ragna thought. I don't want to… to hurt you… Jin was already slicing away at Ragna, Ragna, trying to keep his sanity, did his best to defend. But, the more Jin attacked, the more anger that set into Ragna's mind.

"You're still holding back, Brother? Why be so cruel? This is no fun at all!"

His mind eventually began to be clouded by rage. Rage invoked by the out of control Azure Grimoire.

Get… back… I'm gonna… kill you… Right before Jin's next attack, a huge burst of energy exploded around Ragna, knocking Jin and Noel backwards. "GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ragna shouts. His voice changed to an evil, demonic tone. He then drew his Bloodscythe and took a fighting stance, breathing heavily.

"That's more like it, Brother! Fight me with everything you have!"

"Jin… I'm gonna kill you…" Noel stands next to Jin, ready for Ragna to attack. Jin notices her and scowls.

"Back off! I'm not letting you interfere with this fight, you piece of trash.

"But, Major!"

"You really don't listen that well, do you? I'll tell you this one more time. He's mine. I, and I alone, will be the one to kill him! You understand?!"

"Major! You can't do this alone!"

"Watch me!" With that, Jin charges forward again. However, Ragna wasn't having it this time. Jin summons a shard of ice and rides on it straight towards Ragna. Ragna simply roars in defiance. He leaps up towards Jin and fires a powerful straight punch, driving the thaumaturge straight into the ground. Jin slides back a good distance before stopping. He stands up and wipes the blood from his mouth and smiles. Him and Ragna charge forward at each other, blades drawn. Jin jumps and dive rolls over Ragna and slices Yukianesa at the ground.

"Arctic Dagger!" As he slices, a frozen wind presses forth, freezing the air and the ground in front of him instantly. Ragna takes the brunt of the attack and jumps straight into the air.

"Belial Edge!" Ragna shoots straight down at Jin with his blade.

"Too slow!" Jin says. He had already created his ice bow and his frozen arrows set. He let's his Hiyoku Getsumei go and the arrow fires one right after another, directly at Ragna. To Jin's surprise, however, Ragna's attack continued. Ragna's blade caught Jin in the shoulder, causing him to feel quite a bit of pain. The blade followed through straight into the ground, cracks spreading around where the blade had been driven into. Ragna effortlessly pulls his sword out and continued to attack Jin relentlessly. Jin managed to dodge the attacks and gain some space. He jumps up and fires ice blades towards Ragna, which Ragna easily deflected. Jin flew over Ragna on a shard of ice to try and catch him off guard once more, but Ragna wasn't about to be fooled twice.

"That's not going to work again, idiot!" Ragna says. He times Jin's landing and prepares to attack. "Carnage…" Ragna charges forward and brings his blade across Jin's stomach, then whipping it back around and knocking Jin back up into the air.

"Major!" Noel helplessly watched from the sidelines. She wanted to do something, but if she did, Jin would kill her for sure. Jin stands back up, a little shaky. He took a lot of damage from that last attack.

"Don't worry about me. I can still fight. Just stay where you are!" Noel was becoming frustrated at the major's stubbornness. Although Jin didn't see it, Noel knew that if Jin continued to fight alone, he would end up getting killed.

"I'll smash you…" Ragna said firing a straight punch forward as he unleashed his Hell's Fang, "...to pieces!" Ragna finished his attack with a Dead Spike, hitting hard into Jin's gut, knocking him back again. He quickly recovered only to find Ragna flying forward with his fist, attacking with Gauntlet Hades. The punch hit Jin directly in the head and Ragna followed the attack with a spin kick, knocking Jin back up into the air once more. However this wasn't the end of Ragna's attack. Ragna swung his blade around and up into Jin unleashing the devastating power of Inferno Divider, following it with a punch straight up into Jin. Jin thought it was over, as he began to fall back to the ground, until he gets hit with another straight punch. Jin lands struggles back up to his feet. Ragna picks him up by his collar and raises his blade to Jin's face. Before Ragna can jab the enormous slab of metal into him, Jin breaks from the hold and kicks off of him. He finally has some space between him and Ragna. At this point, Jin knew that at the rate this fight was going he would end up getting killed if he didn't do something big. He was left with no other choice it seemed. As Ragna came after Jin again, Jin crouched low to the ground, Yukianesa at the ready. As soon as Ragna got close enough Jin impaled Yukianesa into the ground.

"Freeze eternal! Arctic Dungeon!" As his blade drove into the ground, giant spires of ice shot straight up towards the sky. Frozen inside, Ragna stood still, stuck in mid-charge. Jin breathed heavily, tired from the fight he had just endured. It wasn't over yet, though. He still had to seal the deal. He drew Yukianesa out from the ground, and as he went slash it, he heard a strange noise.

CRACK

"Wha-?!" Jin's voice was cut off short by a giant red claw breaking out of the ice and slashing across his face.

"Let the darkness consume you…"

Ragna shatters the rest of the ice as he brings his claw back around and slashing upward, followed by even more claws firing up from the ground, scratching and slashing Jin as they went by. Jin fell to the ground, blood pouring out from cuts all over his body, his uniform torn to shreds. He tries to stand, struggling to even get to a knee.

"I'm… ugh… not finished… yet… Brother…"

"Good. Neither am I," Ragna says drawing Bloodscythe again. He slices it up into Jin and darkness spreads all around them, turning everything black except for Jin and Ragna. "Black Onslaught!" Jin, completely stunned, was unable to do anything. The handle of Bloodscythe extended and the sword flipped around, dark energy forming at the end to create a curved blade, transforming into the weapon for which is was named. Ragna wielded the scythe with great precision, power, and skill, slashing away at Jin repeatedly. With each hit, a piece of Jin's soul was drained and absorbed into the blade until it the weapon and Ragna both turned completely black, Jin's soul still being sucked out by the scythe. As Ragna brought the blade back around for the final strike, it transformed back into a sword. He lunged the sword forward but he didn't hit his mark.

"Aaaagh!" Noel had jumped in and pushed Jin aside, taking the hit. Though, damage wasn't devastating to her it was still extremely painful, but it wasn't enough to keep her down for very long.

"Noel…?!"

"No… you idiot…" Jin said, barely conscious.

"Ugh…" Noel got to her feet and faced Ragna, "Ragna! It doesn't have to be this way!" Ragna just glared at her, his eyes shrouded in a dark red aura. "I know you're still in there, Ragna! This isn't you! It's the Azure! The Black Beast that's doing this! If you can hear me, fight back, Ragna!" At first there was silence. Then Ragna spoke,

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear. You're right, but wrong in some cases."

"What do you mean?"

"You're right when you say that it's the Azure doing this, that it's really the Black Beast and not me. But, what you fail to understand is that I AM the Black Beast. I AM the Azure. I AM Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"No!" Noel shouted, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Heeiyah!" Ragna charges at Noel. Noel, in Kusanagi form, summons a Steins Gunner and it fires at Ragna, hitting him in his left arm. "AAAAUUUGH!" Ragna stutters back for a second and looked at his arm, then looks back at where Noel was standing to find both her and Jin had disappeared. A strange feeling welled up inside of Ragna. He wasn't sure if it was rage or relief. "Hmph," he said.

"Do not fret. You will see them again, in due time, Brother."

**That concludes the first chapter of Blazblue: Caliginous Ultimatum. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be writing up more chapters whenever I have the time. It's nice hearing the thoughts of the viewers, so tell me what you think in the review section below. It would be greatly appreciated. Until the next chapter, I bid you farewell.**


End file.
